College Life
by CandaceFlint
Summary: A/U. Inuyasha and the gang are in college. It's all about the love, friends, drama, party, betrayal and sexual situations. Inu/kag Mir/san mostly.
1. The beginnig

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Sorry if bad spelling or grammar! I'm still learning english. :)

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome!" yelled a 30 something woman from downstairs. "wake up!"

Kagome was already woken up lying in her own bed. She heard her house keeper calling her but was too deep in her thoughts.

"I have such a long day today, but I'm excited" she said to herself in a yawn.

She laid on her bed. All her room was dark. She was actually up for about 15 minutes now but her bed was so cozy.

"kagome! Wake up!...oh, you're awake! I've been calling you! Your breakfast is already on the table. Hurry up" the house keeper said inside her room now.

"I'm going Yuka…"Said kagome finally getting out of her bed. "I can't believe I'm leaving today again…I remember when I was 18 and it was my first day at college! Haha" Kagome laughed to herself while watching Yuka going downstairs.

"Your breakfast is cold" replied Yuka. She had been working with the Higurashi family for about 16 years. She was part of the family by now.

The Higurashi Family was well known in the city. They had money, power and were the ultimate dreamed perfect family. Mrs. Higurashi was a beautiful woman. She looked pretty young for her age because she loved to keep herself healthy and in shape working out at the gym. She worked in the fashion industry, while Mr. Higurashi was a business man, also very good looking. Their first child was Kagome, and then came Sota.

Kagome was 20 years old. Gorgeous as her mother is. She had black hair below her shoulders and hazel eyes. She was very fit and her skin was almost like a glow. Many girls envied her deep inside but she was such a nice person it was impossible not to like her for at least a bit. She was studying Law School. Her brother was in 9th grade. They were both popular around but they weren't pretentious at all. They were just very cool.

"Hi mom!" greeted Kagome when she saw her mom having breakfast. She said Hi much more enthusiastic as usual.

"Hi sweetie, did you sleep well? Your dad is out checking the car again. All your suitcases are already inn…I putted them in one side so that Sango's stuff could have a place. Did you called her already? Because she's a little clueless sometimes" Kagome's mom said all this very fast and eating her breakfast. She wanted everything to be the exact way all was planned for Kagome's return to college after the summer. She was going to keep talking until Kagome interrupted her.

"mom, I Know everything, is not the first time I leave…I do have to call Sango, I hope she's not sleeping by now." Kagome took a slice of pepperoni, some cheese and orange juice and got out of the kitchen. She didn't eat much. Was too excited to eat all her food.

She picked her phone and rang Sango. No answer. Called for the second time and a shrilly voice answered this time.

"hiiii Kag how are youuuu" answered Kohaku, Sango's little brother.

"Hi Kohaku! Real good…is Sango there?" Kagome replied.

"She's at the shower, she told me to ask you what time you're picking her up" Kohaku said.

"mmm, I told her 8 am yesterday for like 7 times. Tell her that I only have to dress up. I'll be there in about half an hour ok?" She said to kohaku hoping he would tell the message as serious as she was telling it to him.

"ok I will! Have a nice road trip by the way" said Kohaku still shrilly.

"thanks kohaku! Bye bye see you in a few months!" Kagome said and hang up. She went to her room and began packing the last few things she needed. She put on a sweater and one of those comfortable long pants she always wore for long travels. She went downstairs and both her mom and dad, Souta and her housekeeper were waiting for her at the end.

The first one to talk was her mom.

"You look gorgeous, my baby! I can't believe you're leaving again, we'll miss you so much" she said reaching to hug kagome.

"thank you mom, I love you so much and I'll miss you too….I'll miss you all." Kagome was now warming hugging her brother. She also gave a hug to Yuka, the house keeper and then moved to her dad.

"Kaggie please take care of yourself and call us if you need anything. Drive safe and I already checked the car…it's in perfect condition and.." her dad was now with teary eyes and trembling voice. "I love you kid" he said.

"ohhh dad your making me cry, I'll be back again daddy" Kagome hugged her dad very tight and after giving one more hug and kiss to everyone got out of the door and got into the car.

She had made lots of CDs for the road trip. She played the first one she found and listened to Stereo Love.

"Now Sango's" she murmured.

When she arrived Sango's house, which was the biggest in the whole neighborhood, to her full surprise Sango was waiting her at the very entrance.

"Wow! I can't believe this!" Kagome screamed laughing while helping Sango to put her bags inside the car.

"I know right! I've decided I'm going to change and I'll be punctual at any cause" replied Sango.

Sango was Kagome's best friend. They met when they were very little. Their dads are colleges and worked together. Sango was one of the richest people in the state, but no one could tell she was that rich because she acted like any other girl, only with expensive clothes, cars, perfumes, necklaces and all you can imagine. She was much taller than kagome and had long darkish hair reaching to her lower back. She looked as if she was older than 20. She was the funniest person kagome knew.

"Kag I'm so hungry. Can we stop pleaseee?" said Sango with puppy face after 4 hours drive.

"No Sango, we're meeting the guys to eat remember? You should call them by the way…to see where they're at" said Kagome. "Rin and kikyou texted me. They're almost at Nandy's" she added.

Nandy's was a cute restaurant in the middle of the way. It was a famous stop on the road.

"oh ok…Miroku is there right? I haven't seen him for the whole summer since he went with his dad to England…" Said Sango picking her phone but wasn't calling…she was thinking instead.

"Aren't you going to call them?" asked kagome when she saw Sango stopped talking.

"what if…no…what it…I don't know!" Sango was talking with a nervous voice.

"Sango, Miroku is the nicest guy ever! And I know he likes you! I'm sure he does! But he's always around girls. He's a player….too bad…" Kagome ended with a sigh.

Just when Sango had decided to make the call, her phone began to ring. It was Miroku calling.

"Oh my God it's him!" Sango yelled.

"well…answer it baka!" said kagome laughing

"hello?" answered Sango as if she was scared but tried to hide it. Kagome noticed it but kept shut, she only giggled a little.

"My lovely Sango! What's up baby?" asked Miroku from the other side. His voice so relaxed and kind of sexy.

"um good you? I was going to call you to see where you guys are at? I've missed you, you know" Sango replied more confident now. After all, she was Sango. The only guy who made her nervous was Miroku, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"you have no idea how much I've missed you" said Miroku in a slow whisper.

"right, you say that to every girl…now tell where are you? We're getting close to Nandy's" Sango said obviating the sexyness of his voice.

"We're still like an hour missing. Inuyasha made all of us late. Thank him." Said Miroku receiving a growl from Inuyasha.

"ok…we'll meet there then. But hurry! Bye." Sango hung up and told Kagome what Miroku told her.

"Inuyasha…I don't know how Miroku is best friends with him. I don't like him." Kagome said while turning to the left and watching as they were getting closer to the restaurant.

"He's best friends with Inuyasha because Inuyasha is surrounded by all the girls if you haven't notice and Miroku loves to be surrounded by girls too. And Inuyasha is not too bad. You just don't want to get to know him that's all…oh we're here! Yayy I'm starving!" Sango got out of the car and spotted Kikyou and Rin inside the restaurant. They were waving at her.

"Hi girls what's up! Long time no see, how was your summer?" Rin asked Kagome and Sango as they sat on the table.

They all began talking about their summers. Rin was the most talkative of them all. She was cute. Was a petit girl with gorgeous big brown eyes. She was a year younger than the rest of the girls.

Kikyou was not talking much but was nice. She was tall and slim with pale skin. Her hair was tight up in a ponytail.

The four of them were the best friends. Each one with their own personalities made a great combination.

Meanwhile, still on the road, the guys were chilling in Kouga's car. Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and Seshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother.

"So we're back in college. I can't wait to see the ladys." Miroku was talking putting his hand behind his head"who are you gonna hook up with Inuyasha?" he suddenly asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'll just go there and watch the panorama" Said Inuyasha grinning. He got any ANY girl he wanted because they all drooled for him. He was like a magnet to girls. He had the perfect body, well build but not exaggerated, masculine and yet soft. He usually got everything for free. His father was a successful magnate. He gave Inuyasha and Seshoumaru everything they asked as if money came from trees.

Seshourmaru was listening to his Ipod, not really paying attention to what Miroku was saying. He was older than all of them, much more mature. He acted as if he didn't care for anything but he did, just didn't show his emotions so easily. He and Rin were a couple and he loved her. He just wanted to see her.

"You know who I would like to hook up with? Kagome, she's so hot" said Kouga while driving following Miroku's conversation. He was a very handsome man. Tanned skin and blue eyes. He and Kagome dated when they were like 12 years old but all of that was in the past.

They arrived at the restaurant 40 minutes later. Kouga speeded to get in time.

"Oh they're here!" said Sango when she spotted Miroku from the distance.

"ohh boys!" said Kikyou fixing her hair.

They all met and say Hi to each other happily. The girls had already ordered so they were all eating.

"hey where's kagome?" asked Kouga when he didn't see her at the table.

"she went to the bathroom" answered Sango.

Inuyasha didn't like Kagome. They were always fighting and never got along, mostly because of her fault, or that's what he make himself belive. He did recognized that she was way hot and was the only girl who didn't look at him and drooled.

When she returned from the bathroom both Kouga and Inuyasha gasped. 'she's beautifiul' they both thought.

The true was that even if kagome was wearing pants and a t shirt, you could tell she had gained some weight during the summer and now looked more womanish with all the right curves.

"hey kagome you look gorgeous" said Kouga standing up from his chair and whispering into her ear the last part.

"thank you Kouga!" said kagome blushing a bit. She said hi to the rest of the guys and took her seat. She noticed Inuyasha stared at her for the whole time but she thought he was just making fun of her or something. She was so annoyed by him.

"what?" She abruptly yelled at him from across the table, which made Inuyasha snap back and only murmured "Feh". 'she's still a moron' He thought and ate his food.

When they ended their food, they got into the cars the way they were before and went in a caravan, Kouga leading it, Kagome in the middle and Rin the last.

3 hours later of driving, they finally arrived their destination. College. There were a lot of people walking around. You could tell the freshman ones with shy and scared faces along the hallways.

All the girls made their way to their dorms and so did the guys.

There was a lot of noise in the hallways, mostly girls talking, unpacking, chatting and so on. Kagome could hear many girls greeting her with smiles and just happy to be back at college. It was the biggest dormitory on campus and the most prestigious.

"It's here." Sango said opening their apartment style dormitory with her keys.

It was very big for a dorm. They began unpacking and talking the typical girls talks.

"Rin please let us know when you're doing your dirty things with Seshoumaru ok? I don't think any of us want to hear that again!" Said Sango remembering a funny and embarrassing episode from the last year, when they were able to hear all of Rin and Seshoumaru moaning and screaming from having sex in her room in the middle of the day.

Rin blushed as red as a tomato and Kagome and Kikyou burst out laughing remembering that.

"I'm sorry! I promise that won't happen again you guys" Rin began to say very slowly. It seemed that episode had been mentioned more than one time in their talks for the past year, torturing Rin every time it happened.

"We hope so" said Kikyou placing a picture of the four of them over a small table in the middle of the living room.

After a while they were all exhausted and just wanted to get some rest. Seshoumaru had come to pick up Rin so she was out with him.

"Kagome, are you taking a nap or do you want to go out?" Asked Kikyou coming out of her room dressed in skinny jeans and purple shirt with short sleeves very tight to her body.

"I'm so tired Kikyou. I think I'll just finish unpacking and I'll go to sleep for the whole night" replied Kagome with dark circles in her eyes. She was really tired.

"alright, I called Inuyasha, we're meeting for dinner" Kikyou said. She was excited but she didn't expressed that to Kagome. She quickly went out and closed the door.

"Have fun" said kagome already knowing Kikyou couldn't hear her. 'who could have fun with Inuyasha anyways' She thought. She wondered what Sango was doing since she was so quite. She knocked her room but no one replied. She opened it a little to find Sango merged in what seemed to be a very deep sleep. 'I should be doing that' and with that she went to her room closing the door. She collapsed in her bed knowing she would sleep so well till morning came in.

Meanwhile, Kikyou sat in the table she found to eat. It was a place inside the campus. It was full with students from all grades.

She saw Inuyasha coming right to her. She tried to look the best she could and smiled but her face dropped when she saw Miroku behind Inuyasha. 'we're not alone. Great.' She thought sarcastically.

"Hi Kikyou. How was your unpacking?" said Inuyasha greeting her. "Miroku was just as hungry as me so I told him to come too. Kouga is dead sleeping." He explained noticing the change Kikyou's face had when she saw Miroku but he didn't care really.

"great" she said this time in a sharp voice but neither Miroku or Inuyasha noticed this. They began to eat and talk. Kikyou followed the conversation but it wasn't what she had planned. She was pissed but tried to hide it and just wanted to be back in her room and sleep. 2 hours later, she said goodbye and eventually went to sleep not too happy.

The truth was that Kikyou had desire and wanted Inuyasha for as long as she could remember but he paid no attention to her. He just treated her like a good friend which frustrated her. They had sex one time, a night when Inuyasha was just too drunk and horny to care who he was with and Kikyou had obviously taken advantage of it. It was some years ago and even though Kikyou expected him to want her after that night, He only remembered that night as a one night stand and wanted nothing serious with Kikyou.

When Inuyasha and Miroku went to their apartment, each one went straight to bed. Miroku began dreaming about him having a threesome. Both girls were giving him a blow job in his wet dream. He had a smirk placed on his face while sleeping.

Inuyasha on the other half, right before falling asleep, an Image of Kagome crossed his mind. 'Why am I thinking about that bitch now?' he thought angry to himself. After that he fall asleep.

Review! :D


	2. We just don't get along

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

A/N: Hi! here is the second chapter! hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2 **

Next morning everyone got up and went to classes.

"Sango, I'm so late!" screamed Kagome from inside her room. "I felt asleep for my first class! Damn"

"it's not like you care that much Kagome" replied Sango eating her breakfast while watching two guys installing their new TV and two others carrying some furniture inside the apartment. She had asked them to help her and they were more than winningly accepting to help a hot girl.

"I do Sango. Don't you have classes too?" she asked Sango as she watched the scene in her living room.

"No. My first class is at ten" answered Sango with a smile. She was checking up the guys. They were pretty hot and shirtless, giving her a nice view.

"well I'm leaving. We'll catch for lunch maybe" Kagome said running fast out of the room. She didn't want to be that late to class. It wasn't a good first impression.

"Well, if you need any help around campus, you can call me" one of the guys handed a note pad with his phone number on it to Sango. The rest of them chuckled and went out of the room not before receiving a hug from Sango. She was pleased with their nice help.

"Bye guys!" said Sango and she sat on the new couch with the note pad on her hands. She was about to add the number to her phone when she heard a knocking in the door. She had no clue who could it be. Rin had stayed all night with Seshoumaru and Kikyou had left way early to her class.

When Sango opened the door she did not expect this person to be right there. She was in a long white sweater, shorts and socks.

Miroku was already inside the living room, he was looking around, watching everything. When she snapped out of her shock, she talked with a raspy voice.

"Miroku! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My dear Sango, am I not allowed to visit you?" Miroku said pretending he was hurt.

Sango just glared at him.

"I ran into Rin in the early morning. She was coming out from Seshoumaru's dormitory" Miroku paused to make a grin. "and she told me you didn't had classes until 10 so I decided to give you my company for the morning" He finished and turned to see Sango's reaction.

"oh well thank you" she said in a sweet voice. That voice made him crazy, if only she'd knew. "Can you help with these?" She said pointing to some small boxes that were left in a corner.

"Sure sweetheart" He said with a smile.

'God I love this guy' Sango thought. They spent the morning finishing the living room and some other things in Sango's room. It was just perfect.

Kagome entered the classroom. She was indeed late. Everyone was already seated and the teacher was talking about something. She stopped when she saw Kagome entering.

All the guys looked at her as if they were scanning all her body curves and all the girls looked at her clothes and how perfect she looked. She didn't mind that at all. She was used to that attention and was aware of her looks. She began walking to the end of the classroom since all the other seats were taken.

Kouga made a wave with his hand, showing her a seat right next to him.

"Hi, I fell asleep" Kagome whispered to Kouga and seated quickly. When she was taking her notebook out, Inuyasha entered the room. He wore jeans and a red shirt unbuttoned at the beginning.

She stared at him. He looked hot. She realized she was not the only one who thought the same. All the girls in the classroom, including a discrete teacher, who was a woman around her 40's, were almost drooling at him.

He walked by and did the same as she did, only that he greeted some girls or he winced at some others. He went to the end of the classroom.

She saw that the only seat left was the one in the corner, right next to her left side.

He sat there. Kagome smelled the cologne he wore.

"You smell delicious!" she was thinking out loud. She regretted this and shut her mouth but the words were already out.

Inuyasha turned to her and came close to her ear "do you like it?" he asked in an incredible seductive tone.

Kagome was surprised to find herself getting immediately wet just by those words, but as quick as that happened Inuyasha added "write down for me, I don't feel like paying any attention today wench".

"what?" Kagome said angry.

"what's your problem? Jeez girl can't you do that?" He asked harshly looking down at her.

"you're such a jackass" Kagome said and turned her face to the teacher ignoring Inuyasha. He was a jerk as usual.

Kouga heard the entire thing and glared at Inuyasha from behind Kagome's back.

"ok Students, your first assignment will be for you to work in groups of 3 and make a 25 to 30 pages work about the difference between our penal system and…" the teacher kept explaining the work but Kouga didn't let Kagome hear the rest.

"We're together" Kouga said pointing Kagome and Inuyasha as soon as he heard ´group´.

"I don't care" replied Inuyasha. He was busy doing something in his cellphone.

"I won't work with him" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"C'mon Kag, we've always work together since freshman year" Kouga tried to calm her down putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know! That's why I don't want to work with him! He's mad all the time and yelling at me…I haven't done anything to you!" Kagome ended looking straight at Inuyasha not really expecting him to answer.

"Shut up already. I'll be in other group Kouga. This wench only knows yelling. She has no brain, Good luck with that." With that said Inuyasha patted a girl who was sitting in front of him and with a sexy charming voice he asked her. "Hey Yura, can I be in your group?".

Yura looked at him and with a smile she said "sure hun. We can meet in my place if you want. Call me"

Kagome couldn't believe how girls would fell under his spell so easily. How she hated that! Women were so stupid.

"Hi excuse me, I just heard that your team member left you and I don't have a group yet." A shy voice said that. It was a girl sitting in front of Kouga.

"Sure…eeh what's your name?" Kagome asked. She had never seen that girl before.

"My name is Ayame! I'm new, I come from South Africa" replied Ayame with a big smile. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was really beautiful.

"nice to meet you Ayame" both Kagome and Kouga said smiling back at her.

The teacher began to speak a little louder, which was a way to indicate silence. The class went on.

A whole week passed by and the weekend came in.

"Girlssss, what are we doing this weekend?" asked Sango all over the living room.

"isn't Kagura's welcome party tonight? She always throws a party…" Kikyou replied a little bored.

"Sesshy and I are going. You know how much I don't like the idea of him being with Kagura alone." Rin said with jealousy.

"Rin, Kagura and Seshoumaru have nothing going on between them. She's just his friend." Sango said trying to convince Rin. "Besides, She's my cousin, she's like me, don't worry" She added.

Rin nodded.

"Hey guys" Kagome entered the apartment. She came in with some donuts for the girls. "you want some?" she asked showing the donuts.

"yeah" Sango was the first to open the box of donuts. She took one.

"I was with Miroku back there. He says we're meeting at 9 o'clock to go to Kagura's party" Kagome said while picking a donut for herself.

"then let's party tonight! I feel like getting drunk" Sango said playfully.

"me too! We're so going to get drunk tonight" Kagome high fived Sango.

"If you want to get drunk that's fine but don't come In here and vomit." Kikyou said and went back inside her room.

"what's wrong with her? She's been all weird lately" Kagome asked curiously.

"I really don't know…well I'll go get a shower and get ready." Said Rin showing no interest to Kikyou's weird mood. She went to her room.

"I want to look perfect tonight" Sango said. She was picturing herself in her mind.

"So do I. I think Kouga may want to hang out with me for the whole night, we've been talking a lot this week." Said Kagome.

"Do you like him?" asked Sango sounding very interested.

"I mean I do like him, but I don't know how much I do. It's weird since he's being such a gentleman. Let's see what happens tonight, I have no expectations." Said Kagome looking at Sango. They both knew they were going to party real hard.

A/N: that's it! it was shorter but I'll update soon! Review! :D


	3. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Here is chapter 3! enjoy! :)

**Chapter 3**

They all arrive to the guys apartment at 9:30 p.m.

Kagome was wearing a very short red dress with no sleeves and high heels. Sango was in a mini skirt and a tank top while Kikyou wore leather pants and a tank top too. They all looked hot. Seshoumaru had already picked Rin.

Kagome knocked the door. Inuyasha opened it. He couldn't help himself but to look at her up and down for like 3 times. Eyes full with lust. He just couldn't believe a girl so hot like Kagome was so annoying to him, but since she looked so sexy that night, he decided to be polite with her.

"Hi kagome, you look nice" He managed to say trying to sound cool.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "thanks Inuyasha" She said and smiled. It was the first time Kagome ever smiled to Inuyasha since they were in 8th grade. He felt his heart melted. What was wrong with him? He hated her right?. At the same time Kagome couldn't take her eyes away from his golden eyes looking back at her intensely. What was happening? She was deep into his golden eyes but all this moment was abruptly interrupted by Kouga.

"Hi baby" said Kouga coming to kagome placing his arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on the chick.

Kagome snapped back from Inuyasha and came back to reality. "Hi Kouga" She said. Kouga began talking to her but she wasn't listening. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

'What was that feeling? Oh my God is Inuyasha! I don't like him. We don't get along, but I can swear it was the first time he ever said something good to me'

"Sango, come here. You look beautiful you know that huh?" said miroku grabbing Sango's hand making her spin around to give him a full view of her body.

"Miroku stop it" Said Sango laughing and blushing at the same time.

"Hi Inuyasha" Kikyou came to him placing her body close to his. "ready to party tonight?" she whispered in his ear placing his hand on her waist.

Inuyasha couldn't deny it. Kikyou was smoking sexy and he knew she wanted him. It wasn't a secret for him.

"sure babe" He answered carried away by her game.

They arrived to the club. It was packed. They walked by, saying hi to most people they knew. Everyone was there. It took them some time to find Kagura. She was sitting with a glass of vodka and cranberry. She was 21 but she acted as if she was 25. She was stunning.

"Hello guys! What's up! You are just in time. This party is going on fire" She greeted them. She wasn't talking too clear. It was obvious the vodka was hitting her already.

Seshoumaru and Rin were behind her.

"hi girls! You saw that everyone is here? This is full! I can't even walk throughout the people" Said Rin as she came near to Sango, Kagome and Kikyou.

"I know. I just want some vodka" replied Kagome. Sango agreed.

"I'm drinking tonight too" said Kikyou cheerful. For once she was in the mood.

"ok but first you take this. A Tequila shot" Kagura said giving each of them a shot.

"Round one" they all shouted. Then came the second round.

"Now give me some vodka. I can't take tequila that much" Sango screamed. The music was so loud and there were so many people they had to scream to hear each other.

After waiting for the bar tender, he gave them a glass of vodka and cranberry.

"where are the guys?" asked Sango.

"Right behind you" Said miroku placing his arms around Sango. He loved to feel her body pressed against him. He was drinking too.

With the alcohol Sango let loose of the wall she always putted between her and Miroku. She just didn't want to be one more girl in Miroku's bed. She was too good for that.

She grabbed Miroku leading him to the dance floor. They were out of sight mixed with the crowd.

Inuyasha was talking to some girls, who's faces were delighted by being around him. They were all flirting with him, trying to see which one will get with him.

He was so used to this chicks that after a while it got boring for him. He moved to where Kagura and Kikyou were.

"Inuyasha!" Said a happy Kagura throwing her arms to the air.

"What's up kagura!" He said smiling to her. He and Kagura knew each other since they were little.

"I don't see you dancing, and you're not drinking!" Kagura said surprised moving her right arm pointing her finger to his chest and drinking a little more. She handed him a glass of who knows what to him.

He began to drink it. It was very strong but that's the way he liked it.

"Inuyasha" Kikyou came close to him, almost falling from her chair. It seemed she was there sitting and drinking, which makes the alcohol get a deeper and faster effect. "Lemme dance with ya" Kikyou managed to say.

She grabbed him to the dance floor. She was so drunk she could barely move her body. She threw herself upon him and began moving her hips into his. He followed her back and putted his arms in her waist making her get closer and then moving his right arm up and down her whole body, feeling the side of her breast and moved down to her butt. He was enjoying this way much. Kikyou began to move up and down and placed her hands on Inuyasha's butt. She was going to say something to his ear, but all of the sudden she covered her mouth with her hands and began to feel sick.

Before she began throwing up on the middle of the floor, she ran away from there and went into a corner. It was disgusting. Inuyasha wasn't surprised. Kikyou was like this all the time. He saw when a girl came up to her and helped her. He just stared at her in disappointment.

He went back to the bar and asked the bar tender to give him anything. While he was drinking, Sango came to the bar and walked by him. She just threw herself into his arms.

"Inuyasha" she said almost crying.

"What's wrong Sango?" he asked her in concern. He quickly assumed it was something about Miroku.

"Miroku is an asshole! I hate him and I don't ever wanna be near him again" She said crying in his ear, words came out very fast but Inuyasha managed to understand her.

"Don't worry. You know he is player, even more than me. Do you want to go outside?" He said to her. It was better to go into Kagura's garden than talking in the middle of the party.

"ok" she responded and removed her tears from her eyes so that no one knew she had been crying.

They walked out into the garden. Kagura's house was a mansion. The garden was a beautiful place. Most of the people who went out there were couples to enjoy the romanticism of the environment.

"now tell me what happened?" he asked again hoping she would answer a little more calm this time.

"I was with Miroku, we were dancing and kissing and all that. I thought he was cool with me and then all off the sudden he said to me he was going to get more drinks and he never came back." She began to cry again louder.

"what's wrong with that Sango, he might be looking for you now" Said Inuyasha.

"No, I saw Sakura coming from the bar area and I asked if she had seen Miroku and she said he went upstairs with Ayumi" she cried ever harder. "now he most be fucking her…I hate him!" sango cried some more and Inuyasha sighed. That was his friend.

"Inuyasa I like him so much. He sees me as any other girl right? You're his best friend. Tell me!" sango began to scream and yelled the last part.

"Sango calm down! He doesn't deserve your tears." Inuyasha reached to hug her. He lifted his head from her shoulder to watch the garden and spotted Kagome and Kouga kissing. He didn't like that scene. Kagome was sitting on Kouga's lap. Her short red dress leaving not much to imagination. He moved his hands all over her body and rested in on her thighs. Inuyasha could hear Kagome's moans. He felt a rush of anger inside of him. Sango felt his body tensed up and separate from the embrace. She turned her head to where Inuyasha was looking and gasped.

"oh wow! Kagome is getting some action tonight." She said not realizing Inuyasha's face was even angrier.

"Let's go" Inuyasha said grabbing Sango's arm and walking furiously. Sango saw all of this and even though she was still a bit drunk, she caught the whole situation.

"Inuyasha" Sango began to say pausing a bit. She knew how Inuyasha reacted. "Are you jealous?" She asked surprised and curious.

"what the hell are you talking about? How could I be jealous of that" He answered with rage. But his voice and his rapid answer revealed Sango he was actually very jealous of that. She decided to remain silent and not push it, but she was going to ask him about that later.

They went back to the party. Sango felt a lot better. She was hurt but she forgot about it for the rest of the night.

Kikyou was sitting with Seshoumaru and Rin. She looked like a total mess.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry baby. Do you want me to -" Kikyou began to say but he interrupted her.

"not now Kikyou. I'm leaving. Sango you coming?" Inuyasha said. All of the alcohol seemed to be out of his body.

"Yes" Sango replied. "Kikyou let's go" she added helping Kikyou to walk straight.

Inuyasha walked the two girls to their apartment and went to his.

"Kikyou are you ok?" asked sango with concern in her voice once they were inside.

"I threw up! making myself look like a fool in front of Inuyasha. This is all stupid" Kikyou said furious.

"it's not the first you've done that hun, chill out" Sango patted Kikyou's shoulder.

"why was he so angry at anyways?" Kikyou asked still pissed.

"uhmm…well I'm not sure. You know how he gets mad about anything" Sango said. She decided it was better to keep hidden what she knew about Inuyasha to Kikyou since it had to do with Kagome also.

"ok…well I'm going to sleep. Where's kagome?" Kikyou said a little more relaxed this time.

"I don't think she'd be back for the night, I saw her with Kouga" Sango said giggling.

"Oh" was all Kikyou said and went inside her room

"what's wrong with this bitch now?" Sango asked to herself because of Kikyou's sharp reaction. She cooked a Cup Noodles soup and after she finished it, went to sleep.

Inuyasha got in his room. He stripped down with his boxers on. He threw himself in his bed and began to think about the night.

'Why am I so jealous about that wench? I don't know her that much. We don't talk. And she seemed pleased with Kouga. I have to get some girl for me…I should have taken one of the girls I met in the beginning. Kagome is nothing' He thought knowing he was lying to himself. Kagome made an effect on him. He just couldn't figure it out yet.

A/N: that's it for today! I tried to make it longer! how was it? Review please!


	4. Morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

heyy hey! I tried to update the sooner I could! :D

**Chapter 4**

Next Morning.

Kagome woke up. She felt a slight pain in her head. It was pounding a bit. She moved around the bed and saw her hills lying on the floor. She immediately opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in her room.

She was glad and relieved she still had her dress on so it meant she didn't do anything she would regret later.

She lay in the bed and remembered the night before.

*Flashback*

She and Kouga went to the dance floor. They began to dance very sensually. She was happy. He liked him and He liked her. Kagome moaned as he moved to kiss her neck while placing his large hands on her hips. She arched her back, putting her head back for him to have a better access.

She felt a bulge through her dress. It was quite obvious they were both enjoying this.

"Sorry" Kouga said a little husky with a grin on his face.

"Let's go outside" She said in a whisper and they went to the garden.

She was sitting on his lap. They began to kiss roughly and passionately. Both their hands exploring each other bodies through the fabrics.

She tilted her head half opening her eyes and she saw Inuyasha and Sango talking some feet away from her. She could see Sango was like crying, but she didn't had much time to think about that since Kouga went to her face again to kiss her even rougher this time. She responded the kiss with the same roughness until their lips parted. She tilted her head once more but no one was there now. They were gone.

"Kouga" She tried to speak while Kouga was still kissing her all over her face. "Kouga I think we should go"

"why baby? You mean to my place?" Kouga responded smirking and stopped kissing her. He just held her in his lap.

"Kouga, I'm not doing that tonight" She said in a serious but still playful tone. She wasn't going to have sex tonight with him just because he had been nice with her for a week.

He looked at her in disbelief and kissed her one more time. "C'mon Kag" He was begging her.

"No Kouga. Not tonight. We should go, take me home please" She said standing up from his lap and taking his hand with hers.

"It's what you say" He said giving up. He wanted her really bad but he was not going to force her. "but stay in my place tonight. I promise I won't do anything, just stay" He said walking a little slower.

"ok, I will. But I won't do anything!" Kagome hesitated but began to walk again. She trusted Kouga well enough.

They arrived to his place. He opened his bedroom and she walked in. She removed her heels and lay down in the bed. Kouga removed his shirt and his jeans and went in bed with her. He looked amazing but she knew she was not going to do anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" Kouga asked one more time hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, I'm sure. And I'm really tired" Kagome responded. She gave him a sweet kiss. Then she turned around and began sleeping.

Kouga stayed up for some time and eventually fell asleep too.

*end of flashback*

'Kouga' she thought. He was so nice with her. He was cool and he was gorgeous for a man, but there was still something she wasn't convinced about him. Sure she had a great time last night but from her point of view, there was no real passion between them. It was only a lustful and pleasurable moment.

"You're awake" Said Kouga entering the room interrupting Kagome's thought.

"um yes. My head hurts a little" She said sitting on the bed.

"Do you want some food?" He said handing her a sandwich he had made.

"Sure." She replied taking a bite. It was good.

"Do You remember last night?" Kouga asked while watching her eat the sandwich looking right at her.

"yes I do. I wasn't that drunk you know" She replied half smiling.

"Not like Kikyou for sure. Someone told me she threw up last night" Kouga said.

"Oh, and she was the one who said to us not to throw up! I hope she's fine." Kagome said. Kikyou was her friend. She cared for her. "What time is it?" She asked.

"1 pm. You slept a lot" He said chuckling. "I left you tired" He added.

"How funny." She responded twisting her mouth and blushing a little. She wasn't too shy.

She ended her sandwich and stood up from the bed.

"I should be going. I left my phone in Sango's purse. I know they most have called me and find it inside of the purse." Kagome said pretty confident. It was what had happened.

"Don't you want to bathe first?" Kouga asked. He didn't want her to leave.

"No. I think I can walk to my dorm and bathe there. Can you give me one of you coats?" She asked. She knew Kouga's coats were big enough for her body. She put on the coat which covered here entire dress and began walking.

She turned around in the door and hugged Kouga.

"Thanks for last night I had a great time" and before he could answer her she left. She knew he would have kissed her or something but she didn't want that with Kouga. She knew she didn't have that feelings for him and she didn't want to hurt him either.

Kagome tried to walk as fast as she could to get to her dorm. Some people stared at her as she walked by. She didn't care. All she wanted was to get to her room, have a bath and meet her friends.

"Hello" she said knocking the door of her apartment style dormitory.

"Kagome you're finally here. I called you so many times until Sango told me your phone was inside her purse. Where were you?" Rin was the one who opened the door to kagome. Seshoumaru had taken her to her room last night.

"I was with Kouga" Kagome said not realizing her statement sounded compromising. Rin grinned immediately.

"You guys did it?" Rin asked too much excited for Kagome's like.

"No! oh no. I mean, he wanted to but I refused to do it. It just wasn't right I don't know. I just stayed there and I woke up like half an hour ago" Kagome explained her friend.

"I see…" Rin said understanding Kagome. "You don't like Kouga that much then" she added.

"No I guess not." Kagome replied smoothly."Well I'm going to take a bath. Where are the girls?"

"Sango has like an after party depression. You should talk to her and Kikyou went out. Don't ask me where she didn't tell me." Rin said opening her arms to both sides in signal she had no clue.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was playing some videogames when Miroku entered the dormitory. They both shared it.

"what's up Yash" greeted Miroku. His voice sounded really tired.

"Dude you so screwed it up last night with Sango" was Inuyasha's welcoming to his friend. He paused his game to hear Miroku.

"I know. I got carried away by this beauty at the bar and we went upstairs. Now I feel like crap." He paused a little and added. "But she was so good in bed man." His face turned from disappointment to pleasure.

Inuyasha moved his face to both sides indicating a no no. "You can't keep on doing that if you want to be with Sango, much less in front of her. She knows you left with Ayumi last night." He said. He didn't tell Miroku about Sango being crying to keep her dignity. Besides, he knew his friend. If Miroku find out about Sango crying over him, he would know he already got her and would keep being a player.

"I have to make it up to her, it that is possible. She gets real mad at me." Miroku said. "Where did you end up last night Inuyasha?" Miroku asked changing the subject.

"Here" Inuyasha replied shrugging. "hey, what do you think about Kagome?" Inuyasha decided to ask. He hesitated a bit but it was Miroku who he was talking to.

"Kagome? Why would you ask me that?" Miroku said raising his eyebrow.

"Just answer me" Inuyasha said half yelling.

"Kagome…she's perfect!. I would do anything with her if she wasn't Sango's best friend you know what I mean" Miroku stated. "Why?" He asked Inuyasha again. Inuyasha never talked about Kagome unless it was to say she was annoying or mean to him.

"Something was weird about her yesterday. She was beautiful" Inuyasha said.

"She's always beautiful dude. What's your problem?" Miroku said laughing at his friend.

Inuyasha knew that well already. But what he really meant to say was that he felt attracted to her in a different way, just by seeing her when he opened the door when she arrived to his and Miroku's apartment.

"I saw her with Kouga last night" Inuyasha said remembering the scene from last night. He frowned.

"it was obvious Yash. Kouga has been after her for a lot of time and I think she likes him too." Miroku said yawning. He was tired. "I think you need some pussy" He finished laughing again.

"yeah, you're right" and with that said, Inuyasha stopped thinking about Kagome. After all, she was with Kouga now. He wouldn't fight his friend over a girl.

Sango stayed in her room. She felt empty inside. It was one of those days she didn't want to do anything except for eating a bowl of ice cream. She knew Miroku was a player, but what he did to her last night was an insult. Kagome was sitting next to her in her bed.

"I can't believe he did that to me. We were having a great time" Sango said taking a scoop of ice cream.

"Sango" Kagome said hugging her friend. "Maybe you should try seeing other people. Miroku will only make you suffer" she said thinking what was best for her friend preventing to see her like this more often.

"I don't know. I guess you're right. I feel like I'm stuck with him and he doesn't even care. He doesn't respect me at all and the worst part is we're not even a couple." Sango said angry. Kagome only nodded.

"You know Inuyasha was jealous yesterday when he saw you with Kouga" Sango said changing the subject so drastically making Kagome switch her position and shake her head.

"What? Inuyasha? He saw us…you mean in the garden?" Kagome asked not believing what Sango was saying.

"Yep!" Sango replied calmly. "I know it. He was jealous" She emphasized the last sentence looking straight at Kagome.

"You're nuts. Why would he be jealous…and how do you know all this?" Kagome said still not believing anything. She was in shock.

"I was there with him! He was comforting me when you guys were there" Sango explained.

"Oh right, I remember I saw you with him crying" Kagome said reviewing last night in her head.

"Well actually, he didn't tell me he was jealous but his face and his tone of voice showed pure jealousy. Trust me I was in shock the way you're now. Do you think he, by any miracle or circumstance, likes you?" Sango asked Kagome.

"No! there is no way Sango. I think you're wrong. I know he hates me, we barely talk. He couldn't like me and I still think he's a jerk. "Kagome stated. She sounded very confident about that.

"I might be wrong, I was a little drunk and crying so there is a chance I'm mistaken but, I still know what I see Kag" Sango said finishing her ice cream.

"Right, you're crazy" Kagome responded. She didn't believe it. They both went out to the living room and saw Kikyou watching a movie. They sat with her. Rin soon joined them and they all stayed the rest of the night watching movies and chatting. It was what they needed after the rush of the night before.

A/N: That's it! I already wrote the next chapter I just have to check the grammar and some words! hope you liked it! Review!


	5. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Thanks for the reviews! here's Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Days passed since the weekend and nothing was changed.

Miroku called Sango hundreds of times but she either left the phone ringing or hanged the call and not answer it. She did not want to talk to him. Instead, she was talking a lot to a guy named Bankotsu, He was in one of her classes and they got along pretty well. In fact, they were going out tonight.

"I'm so happy for you" Said Rin watching Sango putting makeup on.

"I know. I think this is the best decision I've made for years." Sango said agreeing.

"Do you think Miroku will mind this?" Rin asked.

"Hah! Please. He won't. He's been calling me all this days but I haven't answered him. I love myself too much to keep playing his stupid game." She answered.

Rin nodded, but she knew Sango was still in love with Miroku, she was only trying to move on since the incident at Kagura's party.

Sango finished dressing up and went out with Bankotsu. He was in awe when he saw her. She looked stunningly beautiful.

They went to dinner. After they ordered they began talking.

Sadly, it wasn't so good as they both thought it would be. For some odd reason, the dinner was awkward and boring. Bankotsu tried to talk to her but Sango was not concentrated. She began to think about Miroku.

"Bankotsu, I'm so sorry" She said feeling bad and feeling angry with herself for ruining the date. "I'm not myself right now.

"I know. You're thinking about Miroku right?" He asked her knowing the answer.

"Yes. And I'm sorry. I'm not over him yet" Sango replied with her head down with shame.

When all this was happening back in Kagome's apartment was heard a knock in the door.

Kikyou went to open the door and Miroku bursted in.

"I came to see Sango. Don't hide her from me" He said walking in to Sango's room.

As soon as Kagome heard Miroku inside, she opened her room door.

"Miroku…" Kikyou began to say very slowly watching him walk through the living room.

"Sango is not in here Miroku. She's on a date" Kagome stated very serious. These made Miroku stop his walking, he turned around to Kikyou to confirm this and she nodded.

"She went on a date? With who?" Miroku said looking hurt. He didn't hide it.

"You didn't expect her to applaud your game did you?" Kagome said to him. She was mad at him for making her friend cry and feel so awful.

"Look I know I did wrong but I'm honestly sorry. I couldn't control myself and-" He was cut off by Kikyou.

"Miroku, you don't need to explain anything to us. Sango is the one who is hurt" Kikyou said.

"But how can I talk to her. She's not answering my calls" He said pleading for help.

Kagome saw that he was really hurt and she felt bad. After all she knew Sango had feelings for him and she also knew Miroku did too. Besides, he had never seen Miroku that worried before.

"I'll talk to her ok? You have to understand her Miroku. What you did was bad, but I know she likes you so, I'll tell her you came. It's her decision if she wants to talk to you or not, I'm only going to let her know." Kagome said.

"ok thank you guys. I'll go then." Miroku said walking out. Kikyou and Kagome looked at each other and laughed a bit. It was fun watching Miroku like that.

Sango came back to her dormitory. Rin, Kagome and Kikyou were waiting for her. Their faces were expectant.

"So?" They all asked.

"I messed it up. All the time I was thinking about Miroku and Bankotsu find it out!. I felt so bad and everything was so random after that. I don't think we'll ever go on a date again after that" Sango said moving her arms all around and walking from one place to another.

The other three girls sighed and looked at each other. Kagome decided to speak first.

"Sango…Miroku was here tonight" She said.

Many emotions run trough Sango's body and mind.

"He did?" She asked almost as if the idea scared her.

"He came in to talk to you since you didn't pick his calls." Kikyou said.

"Oh my God. What did he say?" Sango asked. Her eyes were fully opened.

"I told him you were out on a date and he looked hurt." Kagome continued. "Maybe he reconsidered everything he did".

"I don't want this to repeat again" Said Sango sad. She was scared that Miroku would keep behaving like a player treating her like another one of the many girls he had.

"At least talk to him and tell him how you feel! Miroku doesn't know how you really feel. You never show him your emotions. He must think that you like him but not as much as you actually do Sango" Rin made a point there.

They kept talking about this for some more time and then went to bed, not before convincing Sango that she had to talk to Miroku.

Next day Kagome went to one of the cafeteria in campus. She was waiting in line when someone called out for her. She recognized the voice.

"Kagome" Ayame called for her a second time. Kagome Turned around and saw her waiving at her. They had been talking a lot since they had various classes together.

When Kagome bought her cup of coffee and a pie, she went to meet Ayame in her table.

"Hi how are you" She said giving her a quick warm hug.

"I'm fine. Studying and stuff" Replied Ayame sighing.

"Studying so far? Girl we're beginning the year, you should go out more and get to know more people. I'm sure you have interesting stories from South Africa" Kagome said eating her pie."You can meet me friends, they're very nice."

Ayame reminded silent. She was kind of trying to find the right words.

"Well I'd love to." She began "Kagome you're dating Kouga right?" She asked. She seemed almost afraid.

"Kouga and me dating? No" Kagome answered finishing with a laugh. "We're just friends that's all" She stated.

"Oh! I'm sorry for asking you that" Ayame apologized. "but I heard you guys were dating. Now I know it's only rumors"

"Yes! Only rumors. We're not dating. I mean to be honest, we hooked up last weekend but it was nothing, we were both drunk and it was only at a party" Kagome explained. "Why?" She asked Ayame curious.

"I think I like him, we haven't talk that much yet but he seems nice" Ayame said with a faint blush. "But I didn't want to to do anything before asking you if he's available" She added.

"Really? Oh My God that's great!" Kagome said excited. Ayame certainly didn't expect that reaction. "If you want I talk to his friends and we match you up. Kouga is very nice, plus we have that work group remember? So it'll be easier"

"You would? Thank you" Ayame replied even more excited now.

That same night Kagome called Miroku. She wanted to tell him about Ayame and take the chance to spend some time with her friend.

"Miroku what are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Well, besides missing Sango I was planning to go out" He answered trough the phone.

"Go out? And that's how you want to get Sango to speak to you again?" She complained.

"my dear friend, I have my own need you know" He said hurt.

"Well not tonight, I'm visiting you in about 5 minutes and you better be there. I'm bringing ramen." She pointed out.

"Mmm, ok. I'll wait." He said but he wasn't convinced. Kagome missed that note on his voice though.

She putted a pair of shorts and a blouse that fitted her pretty well and flats, took the ramen from the refri and went out.

She went to Miroku and Inuyasha's apartment. She knocked the door and to her surprise Inuyasha was the one who opened it. He only had boxers on looking sexy.

"oh" was her first reaction. "err Hi Inuyasha." She corrected. She was lost staring at his muscular chest and his well toned legs.

He was just as surprised as she was. He didn't expect her at all in his door at night in a pair of shorts revealing her long legs that could fit perfectly around his hips.

"Hey…" He said softly.

They stood at the door entrance in silence for long seconds. Kagome decided to broke the awkwardness.

"I came to talk to Miroku" She said a little fast and she showed the ramen she brought in.

"Miroku? He's not in here. He left about 5 minutes ago" Inuyasha said confused. Miroku didn't tell him anything about Kagome coming that night.

"what? Argh that Miroku! I told him I was coming up and he stood me up!" She groaned cursing Miroku in her head.

"Well he is not in here" Inuyasha repeated shrugging.

Kagome thought it was better to leave since she knew how much Inuyasha disliked her. She remembered what Sango told her about him being jealous, but she hardly believed that.

"uhm ok well, I think I'll go" She said and began to walk off. Inuyasha took one step outside from his door and saw Kagome walking. His eyes roamed over her body up and down loving the way she swung her hips. Then she stopped walking and turned around.

"Do you want some?" She asked referring to the ramen. As soon as she did she felt like a total moron. He just stared at her with a confusing look. She rolled her eyes and turned around again. Inuyasha was just being himself, she thought.

"No, wait I do want" He rapidly said regretting his stupidity but he was actually in shock at her proposal.

"Really? We can share it then" She said smiling and walked again towards him.

'This is so not what I had in mind' She thought nervous. It was the first time they were going to be alone and she hoped not fighting or arguing for once.

Inuyasha was even more nervous than she was. He didn't understand why he felt different when she was around. He had to admit he was the main reason why they didn't get along. She always tried to be nice but he would do or say something harmful that pushed her away until she eventually gave up and chose not to speak to him anymore, that's it until now.

He let her inn first and he closed the door after him. 'This will be interesting' they both thought.

She stood in the middle of the living room. She glanced at Miroku's room and he was in fact not there. They were all alone.

"So…"She began, not really knowing what to say. This had to be the most uncomfortable moment she ever had with a guy. What could she and Inuyasha possibly talk about?

"Do you want some coke?" He asked her as he went to his refrigerator. He opened it and handed it to her.

"Where can I sit?" She asked as she saw there was a lot of stuff that she couldn't quite figure out exactly what they were, piled in the sofa and some more in the floor. It was a men place clearly.

"sorry" He said taking a bunch of things from the sofa throwing them inside his room. When he leaned down, she could see the perfection of his butt through the boxer, the only piece covering his sculpture body. He was well built since he played football.

She sat crossed legged and began to eat her ramen. She passed the other cup she brought to him when he sat on the other side of the sofa. As she did that, she moved one leg stretching it to the floor but she didn't see that her coke was right there so without wanting it, it spilled on the floor almost reaching a videogame that lay on the floor.

"Oh My God I'm sorry" She said when the coke hit the floor and stood up to look for a napkin or something.

"Are you that dumb wench?" Inuyasha yelled as he immediately grabbed his game from the floor preventing it from getting all wet. 'I knew this was a bad idea' He thought frowning.

"What's your problem man, I said I'm sorry and if you don't see, I'm cleaning it!" Kagome said getting mad at Inuyasha. "You don't have to be so rude!"

"I accepted you offer and I bring you in my apartment and all you do is spilled coke on the floor. I'm glad nothing got wet" He responded as mad as she was.

"I'm leaving, I can't believe you got so mad over something like that, humph" She said but she made no attempt to leave.

"Then leave, I don't care!" He yelled again.

Instead of doing that, she went back to the sofa and sat there. She honestly couldn't stand that situation anymore.

"Inuyasha, can you please tell me something" She began a lot calmer this time.

"What?" He asked frustrated. That girl was confusing him every second.

"Why the fuck you hate me so much? Have I ever done anything to you? I know I'm not the best person in the world but I can't recall anything I did to get you so mad at me 24/7" She asked him. It was something she had always wanted to know.

He was taken aback. He really had no answer for that. He never knew why either. Besides, he couldn't help but admire how sexy she looked mad.

When she had no answer, she sighed. It was pointless.

"Look, Inuyasha, I'm sorry I came over. Blame Miroku for that" She said standing up. She was leaving; there was nothing to do there. She began to walk but failed to see the gap on the floor that separated the living room from the rest of the area, falling off and hitting her head on the floor.

She screamed when she hit the floor. It was a painfully fall down.

Inuyasha saw all of this and quickly bent over her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"It hurts so much" Kagome said whining with tear on her eyes. Inuyasha's heart was broken when he saw the pain and tears in her eyes. He felt responsible for that. If he wouldn't have over reacted about a spilled coke, this wouldn't have happened and maybe, just maybe, they could have had a first nighttime together.

"I'm sorry, don't cry please, I hate to see a woman cry, I was a complete asshole" He said blaming himself. "Let me see" he said taking her face in his hand and checking her head to see if there was a bump or perhaps a bruise.

"Well hopefully you won't get swollen or anything." He said relieved.

She soon stopped whining and the tears disappeared from her eyes.

"Are you better?" He asked looking directly into her semi puffy eyes.

"Yeah I guess so" She answered still on his gaze. His eyes still looked at her intently, still worried. She looked at his face being so worried and serious that she began to laugh loudly and contagiously.

He stared at her even more worried wondering if the hit affected her cell brains.

"Are you ok?" He asked again holding her tighter.

"I can't believe this" She said between laughs "How random can we be Inuyasha" She said still laughing. "we never talk to each other, we don't like each other, I come in here with ramen, I spill coke on the floor, we fight and I end up in the floor, now laying in your arms" She said fading her laugh at the last part, speaking very softly.

'How was that I made myself hate this fantastic girl throughout all this years? She's so different from every girl I've been with. She's so unique' He thought. She was full of surprises.

He smiled at her.

'Oh my God that smile' Kagome thought. He was so hot and she loved the warmth from his body. They stared at each other eyes just the way it happened the day at Kagura's party.

"umm I think I can stand up now" Kagome said breaking the silence they were merged in.

Inuyasha released her from his hold and they both stood up pretty close to the other.

"Don't leave" He said unconsciously.

"Now you want me to stay?" She said playfully.

"I still want to finish my ramen" He said chuckling.

They began to eat again, this time in his small kitchen. Soon Kagome find out Inuyasha's favorite food was ramen, His favorite color was red, that he cooked, he loved to play Football and that if it wasn't for his father He would have tried a professional career playing it and He also told her he had never been in love. They couldn't stop talking. They had a lot in common.

They finished the ramen and walked to his sofa. The environment was now far away from being awkward and tense. It was perfect.

They sat in the middle of the soda. "Do you want to play?" Inuyasha said pointing to his Playstation.

"Sure" She said.

It was one of those battle games. Almost all the rounds Inuyasha won except for the last one which he let her win on purpose.

"I don't like this game is too bloody" She said crossing her arms.

"You only say that because you lose every match and I let you win the last one" He said teasing her.

Kagome looked at him giving him a glare and began to tickle him. Since he had no clothes on, it made him laugh even more but he wasn't going to let her get all the fun.

He grabbed her and did the same to her, tickling her with his large hands. They were laughing and moving around the sofa. Since he was much stronger that her, he threw his body on top of her and tickled her even more. He now was not only tickling her, but enjoying the feel of her body moving beneath him. He was getting turned on and tried hard for his member to stay in his place because he only wore boxers.

Kagome managed to find a way and release from him grasp. She stood up still laughing and he sat on the sofa watching her. 'Damn she's hot'. He thought and then Kagome sat on top of him with her legs around his hips trying to get the control and tickle him a bit more. When she stopped, they were both gasping for air and they could hear each other breaths. Her body was too close to his and he now had his hands on her hips. Her hair was a bit messy from the fight making her look even hotter.

They both felt a hot rush run through their bodies. She put her arms around his neck and his skin was like fire to her touch. They looked at each other eyes. Everything was silent. All they could hear were their breaths. Their faces were close that the tip of her nose could almost reach his.

"Inuyasha" She muttered under her breath.

He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her neck and pulled her to him closing the distance between them. His lips met hers in a passionate and rough kiss. She responded to the kiss and deepened it opening her mouth letting his tongue explore her completely. It was a tongue battle.

She moaned when she felt his hands touching her legs and moving up to her butt and squeeze it. She began to explore his body. It felt so warm so hot, his chest and his arms muscles. They both parted the kiss to get some breath. He then began to kiss her neck which was a sensitive spot for her and his hands massaged her right breast through the fabric. She moaned loudly and dug her nails in his back only bringing him more pleasure. She felt his erection grow considerably under her. 'He is so big' she thought while taking one hand down so that he could feel him. They were both in pure bliss exploring each other bodies for the first time.

"I want you so bad" Inuyasha said harshly kissing her again. His eyes were full with lust.

Kagome ended the kiss and began to unbutton her shirt revealing a black bra. Inuyasha looked at her body lustfully. He licked his lips at the thoughts of him sucking on those big breasts.

Kagome had not finishing unbuttoning her shirt when they both heard a noise of keys falling to the floor outside the apartment. Kagome gasped at the sound of the keys now opening the doorknob. She quickly removed herself from Inuyasha and sat beside him on the sofa buttoning her shirt as fast as her fingers could. Inuyasha reminded sited trying to recompose himself since he was really turned on. He began to curse Miroku in his head.

Miroku stepped inside his apartment. He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha gave him a cold glare and Kagome was flushed, which were enough signs for him to know he had interrupted something.

"Hi guys" Miroku said with a grin evil.

"Miroku" Inuyasha said angry showing him his fist.

"Hi Miroku! How are you?" Kagome said standing up. Inuyasha was being too obvious.

"Not as good as you I can see" Miroku said wincing. Kagome blushed again.

"I came in here to talk to you and you were gone!" She said complaining leaving the attention now to Miroku instead of Inuyasha and her.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I couldn't help it. Besides I see you finally are in peace with my friend" Miroku said glancing at Inuyasha.

"Humph!" Was her answer. He was right after all, If it wasn't for Miroku who stood her up, never in a million times She would have talked to Inuyasha and much less do any of what they ended up doing.

A/N: That's it! review! :D


End file.
